Internet Connections
by Majorelle
Summary: While talking late into the night with Drew — online, things get a little out of hand when he asks a private question. R&R! Contestshipping Two-shot. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have no flapping idea why I typed this up. Right now, I'm pretty pissed so forgive me for the profanity.

* * *

**Internet Connections**

* * *

There was this one boy, that May Maple loved more than a thousand suns. Every time she thought of him, she would smile, and just the thought of him made her day. Through Internet connections, they talked often since they couldn't see each other in person. But how May wanted to hear his voice. She loved his voice, his personality, and just about everything about him.

Tonight, while chatting online, it was one of the worst nights of her life.

* * *

_**[Drew's Messages]**_** / **_[May's Messages]_

* * *

_Why do you want to know so badly?_

_**Because you owe me for what happened before.**_

_That's true. So in the biggest respect I can offer; I shouldn't tell you. _

_**Why is it a secret anyway? You should be proud and let everyone know. It's not supposed to be a secret who your crush is, you know that, right?**_

_Trust me, you don't want to know. And if you find out, you'll wish you never found out. _

_**Why?  
**__**Seriously?  
**__**Why would I care?**_

_It would most likely disturb you._

_**Oh no! I think I know!?**_

_Who? _

_**Ehh,**_

_Who?_

_**You tell me.**_

_I'm sorry, I don't know a "you tell me"_

_Please Drew, just please. _

_**No, you tell me. **_

_Please don't. I'll start crying if I tell you._

_**No you won't. **_

_Just speak with Dawn when she gets back from vacation tomorrow. _

_**No. You need to speak up.**_

_She's the only one who truly understands how I feel. Please just talk to Dawn. _

_**How old is he? 15?**_

_I'm not saying anything about him. Please just talk to Dawn. _

_**'Kay, yup, he's 15.**_

_I never said he was 15._

_**Who is it? **_

_**Why would it disturb me? **_

_You won't get it out of me. Just speak to Dawn. _

_**Nope, tell me. How could it be that bad?**_

_How persistent are you?! It could be real bad! _

_**How? Seriously, it's just a crush. I'll understand.**_

_Nu-uh. It's not JUST a crush. This person is important to me in so many ways. You just have to talk to Dawn! Please! _

_**No. It's not still Ash, right? **_

_No. Completely over him. The person I like is more than I think he'll ever be. _

_**So it's not Ash, it's not Harley, right?**_

_NOOOO! NEVER HARLEY!_

_**Not Brendan? **_

_Nope. _

_**Not Brock?**_

_And I'm not saying anymore. _

_**Not me? **_

_I told you. No more. Speak to Dawn please. _

_**It's not me, right?**_

_Ugh! What's with you!? I wouldn't be speaking to you about him if it was you! _

_SPEAK TO DAWN! _

_**Hmm, I think it's me for some reason. **_

_Get over yourself. _

_Sorry. That was a bit mean. _

_**Hmmmm**_

_**I think it's me. **_

_Again. Get over yourself. _

_**Gary? **_

_**Get over myself, PFFT. **_

_Say all the names and people you want, I ain't telling you jack. _

_**Look, I don't understand how it could be that bad. **_

_Gary is cute but no. And yes, it could be horrible! _

_**Really, I think you're being wimpy. **_

_I AM NOT! After what happened with Ash, I don't want the guy I like to know at all! You'll tell him!_

_**C'mon, I'm like your little helper. I will understand and help you out with the problem, and I'll keep the secret! **_

_Nu-uh. Never in a million. I'm sorry Drew, you've helped me and everything, so I don't want to bring you more trouble. _

_**C'mon, you need it. **_

_No, no I don't. And if you start telling me what I need, I'll hate myself more. _

_**Look, tell me, you're looking like an idiot right now.**_

_I don't care if I am! I won't tell you! I'll bring it to my grave if I have to! _

_**My gosh. Seriously. What's so bad!?**_

_**I'll f#cking understand! **_

_Many things! I can't explain, and you won't! Why can't you speak to Dawn? Please?_

_**What's the difference between you telling me, and Dawn telling me?**_

_Dawn won't tell you, but she'll explain it in a way so you won't want to know. _

_**Just who? If you can tell Dawn, you can tell me. **_

_Well, Dawn knows more about me than you… _

_**Hey, shut up and tell me. Not to be mean but… **_

_No. Call me a wimp, or whatever, but I won't tell you. I don't think I've felt this strong about a boy before. So, no. _

_**My gosh. **_

_I'm stubborn and you're persistent. _

_**Well, do you have a chance with him?**_

_I have no idea. _

_**What do you mean?**_

_I have no idea what he thinks of me. _

_**So I take it he lives far away?**_

_Nope. He lives close, I think?_

_**Okay, does he go in contests? **_

_Yes. _

_**It's not Anthony, PLEASE?!**_

_I can't believe you would even say that. _

_**Robert. **_

_Now I want to vomit. _

_**Kenny?**_

_NO NO NO_

_**Okay, how about Paul?**_

_He doesn't even go in contests… _

_**Okay, well, if the guy goes in contests, it can't be embarrassing. **_

_Yes it can. Anyways, can we please change the subject?_

_**Seriously, no it can't. **_

_It's can't be embarrassing, but, I don't want anyone to know. _

_Something like this is precious to girls. _

_**If you don't tell anyone, that means you don't feel strong about him. **_

_I do! Oh my goodness I do! _

_**Well then you would be proud to spread it. **_

_I've told people! Just people who won't tell! _

_**Then why can't you tell me?**_

_The people I told were girls, not boys. _

_**So you think I would tell, I'm not a cheater. **_

_Change of subject? Please?_

_**You are showing great immaturity. **_

_I know I am! It's great to almost be 16! _

_**Wtf, I don't like wasting my time. **_

_Haha, okay, anyways, how was the contest in Slateport? I missed it. _

_**Bye. **_

_You jerk. You didn't even ask me what I liked about him. _

_**How am I even friends with you? **_

_**My GOSH, WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT HIM? **_

_Because you help me and we're important to both of each other, right? _

_Yay! I thought you'd never ask! _

_**No, I don't need you, but you need me. What do you like about him?**_

_Haha, well, just about everything. He can be really sweet sometimes, I like listening to his voice, even though I can't hear it often. I like him just the way he is, and no one can take that from him. He's amazing alright. _

_**No one I know is amazing, I'm sorry. **_

_That's what you think. He's amazing in my eyes. And just thinking of him makes my day. Ash never did that. _

_**Don't grow that attached. **_

_I know. And what's hard is looking at him and knowing he might never feel the same way. _

_**Look how much I care. **_

_You don't care at all. _

_**My gosh. **_

_What? Isn't that true? _

_**Why can't you just tell me?**_

_Nope. _

_**Seriously, I won't care who it is. **_

_Yeah, you would care. _

_**Even if it was my cousin I wouldn't care. **_

… … … … …

_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

_.. … .. … … .. … … … _

_**Do you like my cousin? HAHA, I'm not going to say anything to him. **_

_**That's not that disturbing. **_

_OH MY ARCEUS NO! NEVER! _

_**Okay, then who?**_

_You're really persistent, you know that?_

_**Haha. **_

_Ah, but no, seriously, I would give anything to hear his voice right now…_

_**Hahaha. **_

_I think good dreams are in store for everyone tonight. _

_I don't know why I said that. _

_**What the heck? **_

_**The weird thing is, is that I like you… **_

_What? _

* * *

**A/N: oh my flapping glob. This conversation was so hard to think of. This is a two-shot, so yeah, be expecting another soon. **

**Reviews Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don don don! The ending! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! **

* * *

May was dumbstruck when she read Drew's latest message.

* * *

_**[Drew's Messages] / **__[ May's Messages] _

* * *

_**The weird thing is, is that I like you… **_

_What? _

_**Ehh yeah. **_

_You like me? Like, like-like?_

_**Yeah, what's your response?**_

_Uhmmm, uhh, I've never had a guy tell me that they like me… _

_**Go on… **_

_Well, I want to say I'm unbelievably happy. Because I am. _

_**Why is that?**_

_Uhm, are you lying to me?_

_**No, why are you happy?**_

_No, like, you seriously like me as in THAT way, right?_

_Like, love-like?_

_**No, I don't like you. I was joking. That's payback for you being an idiot and not telling me. **_

_ASSHOLE! _

_**Hah, that's what you get. **_

_I should've known better… _

_**Hahahaha. **_

_Side Note: Andrew Hayden is devious and will play with your feelings when you're vulnerable. _

_**I don't care about the boy you like. **_

_Of course you don't. You don't care at all. But why do you want to know?_

_**So I can laugh. **_

_You really are a jerk. I'm sticking my tongue out at the computer screen right now._

_**Goodbye. **_

_Fine, jerk! _

* * *

After their conversation, it ended in May's feeling being hurt, and Drew acting like an inconsiderate lime-headed boy. So, basically like usual.

Why did she like him anyway? He insulted her intelligence and was really inconsiderate. Pretty nosy to keep on insisting to know too. But wasn't it obvious that she liked him? He helped her so much, and he always did understand. But for him to say, he didn't need her, and that he didn't care? It was devastating. And for him to play with her feelings like that and joke around by "confessing" to her? That was just callous.

So, she laid there in her bed, staring up at the white ceiling. After an hour of sighing and heart aching, she looked at her clock. "3:24 am". She sighed again. About to close her eyes, she suddenly heard a ping come from her computer.

She popped her head up, and looked at the lit up screen. It said, "1 New Message, from Drew Hayden".

Shocked to see he's messaged back after an hour, she became so uneasy that she crashed from her bed, trying to make it to her desk to read the message.

She clicked the 'open' button, and anxiously read his message.

* * *

_**Sorry about earlier. I was just joking about joking. **_

* * *

He was joking about joking? She moved her mouse across and clicked the 'reply' button.

* * *

_**[Drew's Messages] / **__[May's Messages] _

* * *

_What do you mean you were joking?_

_**I was pretty mean. And I do find it weird. **_

_What weird? _

_**That I like you. To bad it's my loss. **_

_You know, you kept saying I was the idiot when you really were._

_**What the heck are you talking about?**_

_I've been talking about you all this time. I meant every word that I said about how I felt about 'him' which is you. _

_**Oh. **_

_Well, what's your response?_

_**The Internet is quite amazing. **_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh Drew. Oh May. This fanfic was actually inspired by one of my guy friends, and he kept on insisting to know who I like. So, doing it Pokémon style, and forming a completely new plot was quite relaxing. Thinking of the endless conversation in the first chapter was so hard! This one came to me easy though. And wow, that's a lot of lines...

**Reviews Please! **


End file.
